Experiments are planned with early mouse embryos and cell lines derived from them to study the control of alpha-fetoprotein synthesis. In vitro fertilization using tw5 sperm will be used to study the altered transmission ratio exhibited by mutants that are heterozygous for the tw5 region. A study of the retinoic acid-induced embryonal carcinoma cell differentiation will be continued.